


Pillow Talk

by cherishingstydia



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Crush, Friends to Lovers, Living Together, M/M, bed sharing, buddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishingstydia/pseuds/cherishingstydia
Summary: Eddie, Hen, And Chim all live at Bucks for awhile to quarantine from their families.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 280





	Pillow Talk

So Chimney, Eddie, and Hen were all living with Buck for almost 4 weeks now to quarantine from their families. It was no walk in the park. It was like living with siblings....well siblings and Eddie...Eddie definitely wasn’t like a sibling. Hen was in the guest room, Chimney was on the couch, & Eddie was on an air mattress in the corner of Bucks room. They had a room divider between them so there was at least sort of some privacy. Buck couldn’t help but just stare at the divider knowing Eddie was on the other side. He’d lay awake almost soothed by the sound of Eddies breathing. Every night Buck wished Eddie was next to him, not on the floor but in his bed. It wasn’t for any dirty reasons...all though he wasn’t opposed to that happening some time down the road if they ever were to be together. He craved feeling the warmth of Eddie next to him as he slept. Sure they were always close and in each other’s space at work and now at home too, but Buck felt more like he was in Eddies way and Eddie was irritated by him. Buck was so in his head that almost didn’t notice the strange sound until Eddie let out a sigh.

“What’s happening?” Buck whispered.

“Nothing. Go to sleep.” Eddie hissed.”

Buck crawled out of bed and peeked around to see Eddie on top of the now completely deflated air mattress.

“Eddie just sleep in my bed tonight.” Buck said.

“Where will you sleep?”

“In my bed.”

“No I don’t want to intrude. I’ll be fine down here I’ve slept in worse conditions.” Eddie replied.

“Eddie get in the bed.” Buck demanded.

Not that buck could really see Eddie in the dark room but the look on Eddies face was confusing, but before he could even think about what it meant Chimney yelled.”Eddie get in the damn bed. I’m exhausted and frankly I don’t need to hear you two bickering.” 

“Fine.” Eddie groaned.

Buck smugly walked back to his bed before realizing how hard this was gonna be to be this close to Eddie and not just curl right up to him like he wanted.

Eddie flopped down, not too close, but as Buck saw it not close enough. Buck slightly shifted to where their hands were basically touching at this point. Buck knew he didn’t wanna move his hand, but if Eddie was uncomfortable he’d just move his right? Buck looked out of the corner of his eye and Eddie was looking at him. As much as he wanted to look back he didn’t. He didn’t want to move to much because having Eddies hand touching his as pathetic as it sounded was too great to possibly give up. Eventually Buck drifted off to sleep.

Buck woke up on his stomach and his hand was right on Eddies abs...his bare abs because Eddies shirt was slightly rolled up, and Buck felt bad because he felt like he was being inappropriate, but before he could even process this Eddies hand was now on his. He tried to pull his hand away, but some how in the process Eddie had pulled him into his chest and as wonderful as that was he knew Eddie would be uncomfortable, but the more he squirmed the tighter grasp Eddie held him as he relaxed so did Eddie and slowly he fell back asleep.

“Finally.” Hen laughed causing them both to fall out of the bed and Buck landed right on top of Eddie before scrambling to his feet.

“What?” Buck said with flushed cheeks.

“You two.” Hen smirked.

“My air mattress wasn’t holding air, Buck and Chim practically forced me to, and I’m a cuddler ok.” Eddie laughed as he stood up.

“What’s your excuse.” Hen pointed at Buck.

“I tried to get away but he’s too strong.” Buck blurted out and immediately regretted it.

“Ok as entertaining as this is I need my shower before you all hog the hot water.” Hen said before entering the bathroom.

“I meant I didn’t want it to be weird and the more I tried to get away the tighter you held me. Eventually I gave up and fell back asleep.” Buck shrugged.

“Man I’m really sorry.” Eddie said.

“Don’t be. It was actually not the worst thing...I mean because ya know haven’t really had very much human contact.” Buck cleared his throat.

“Yeah same....well to be honest I wasn’t really having too much human contact before the pandemic.”

“Me neither.” Buck said nervously.

“So what was that you were saying about how strong I am?” Eddie smirked.

“Shut up.” Buck said shaking his head before going down stairs.

Buck grabbed some coffee and joined Chimney at the coffee table.

“When will Hen be done I need my shower.” Buck groaned.

“This is why I showered last night so I wouldn’t be fighting to get one this morning. Maybe you and Eddie could double up save time, money and water.” Chimney laughed.

“Shut up.” Buck hissed before smacking Chimneys arm.

“What’s got you all riled up.” Eddie laughed as he was walked down the stairs.

“Nothing.” Buck hissed.

“Don’t talk to him before his coffee I guess.” Chimney joked and Eddie laughed.

“Right.” Eddie nodded with a look of confusion.

“Buck I think I’m just gonna shower at the station. Do you want to come along to save some time?” Eddie asked.

“Sure.” Buck nodded.

He wanted to go with Eddie and needed to so he wasn’t late, but this was gonna be a long day. Given the cuddling incident, now the ride to work, and a whole shift together Buck really needed to push down those not just friendly feelings, but it’s kind of hard when you’re literally around each other all the time. Home used to be an escape...not that being around Eddie is bad, but being around someone 24/7 you have feelings for just make those feelings stronger and harder to hide.

Buck met Eddie in his truck. The drive to the fire station seemed five times longer than the usual drive.

“Look I’m sorry.” Eddie said.

“Why?” Buck asked.

“For basically forcing you to cuddle with me. I realize I crossed a line. I didn’t mean to, but that doesn’t mean it’s ok.” Eddie sighed.

“Eddie it’s fine.”

“Then why won’t you talk to me?”

“We’re talking now.” Buck rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, but you were silent until I spoke to you. That’s not normal usually you talk about anything and everything.”

“Guess I’m tired.” Buck lied.

“Sorry.” Eddie clapped his hand to Bucks shoulder. “I won’t sleep in your bed again, you need your rest.”

Well that’s not what Buck wanted to hear, but he can’t exactly just tell Eddie the truth. That he actually slept great and rather than the air mattress Eddie can just sleep in his bed he wants Eddie to sleep in his bed. The thought of telling Eddie is anytime is terrifying, but given everything that’s going on and how much more time than usual they’re spending together. It definitely is not the right time. You can’t confess your love to your friend who’s living with you because when they don’t feel the same then it would just be awkward, and not only that he can’t lose Eddie. Buck then realized maybe he should respond.

“We can figure out sleeping arrangements after work.” Buck smiled.

The shift was 12 hours, but given all the calls it went by pretty fast. They all arrived back Bucks place and Eddie dropped a piece of paper. Buck picked it up and saw “Candace 555-4891”.

“You dropped this.” Buck said trying to not show his hurt.

Eddie immediately threw it away.

“She was at the call at the park. I told her I wasn’t dating anyone in the middle of a pandemic and she insisted that I take this.” Eddie sighed.

“Yeah I won’t be dating anyone either...it’s just a bad time for that.” Buck smiled with relief that Eddie had no plans of dating anyone, but it kind of hurt knowing he didn’t want to date anyone because anyone includes Buck.

Hen and Chimney arrived back soon after with pizza and beer. Buck and Eddie insisted on cleaning up since the others picked up dinner.

“Buck I’ll just sleep on the air mattress.” Eddie said eyes darting to Bucks lips before taking a swig of his beer.”

“Ok but if it won’t hold air you can sleep in my bed again.” Buck said placing the dishes in the sink.

“Whoa bed sharing.” Chimney smirked. “Didn’t know you two got together finally.”

Buck glared at Chimney.

“Most action I’ve had in awhile.” Eddie joked. 

Bucks face turned bright red.

“Don’t give him any ideas Eddie.” Buck said with a forced laugh.

“It was innocent my air mattress won’t hold air, but Chim you can sleep with Buck and I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“No thanks I think your the only one in this house who would want to sleep with Buck.” Chimney smiled.

“Ok can we stop making this sound dirty. We’re sleeping together...just sleeping innocently.” Buck rolled his eyes.

“Relax guys I know. I was just kidding.” Chimney said exiting the kitchen.

“Why do people always think we’re together.” Buck asked.

“I don’t know.” Eddie shrugged.

“I’m gonna head up to bed now.” Buck smiled.

“Be up soon.” Eddie smiled.

Buck went up stairs and tried to fill the air mattress up, and it seemed to be fine unfortunately. Buck even laid on it and he weighed more than Eddie, but still no air came out. Buck sighed before climbing off the air mattress and into his bed as Eddie entered the room.

“Air mattress seems to be fine.” Buck smiled.

“Oh ok.” Eddie said and Buck thought he heard a hint of disappointment.

Buck raised a brow and Eddie quickly hurried around to the other side of the divider, and Buck wasn’t trying to look or invade Eddies privacy, but when Eddie was changing he caught a glimpse of him in his boxers. He’d seen Eddie in his boxers obviously at work but there was something about seeing him in his room that Buck couldn’t handle...his mind started going in inappropriate places. Buck jumped out of bed.

“I’m gonna take a quick shower.” Buck said before slamming the door.

A cold shower....a very cold shower to calm down. When he exited the bathroom after he was done with his shower Eddie was in his bed. Buck couldn’t help but smile. Buck climbed in bed comforted knowing Eddie was so close.

“Sorry, the air mattress isn’t holding air again.” Eddie shrugged. “I’ll try to keep my hands to myself.”

“If not I might have to pin you down.” Buck said and immediately regretted.

“Oh you think you could?” Eddie challenged.

“I know I could.” Buck said looking over eyes meeting Eddies.

The only sound in the quiet apartment was the heavy breathing coming from them both. Buck quickly rolled over to face the wall trying to ignore all the tension he was sure was one sided. Some how Buck was still able to fall asleep really fast. There was something about Eddie even though Buck was so nervous he was just so comforting when they were together like this. Everything seemed to make more sense it just felt right.

Buck woke up and he was spooning Eddie, and Eddie was holding on to the arm Buck had wrapped around him. So Buck knew Eddie would know one way or another. Either he wakes him up and gives this up, or he waits for Eddie to wake up. So Buck nuzzled his head against Eddies neck. When Buck woke up again Eddie was no longer in his arms Eddie was now laying close face to face brown eyes staring intently.

Buck reached lover touching Eddies hair that was visibly wet. 

“Please tell me this isn’t sweat.” Buck laughed.

“No..I um showered, and I was still tired so laid down to rest some more.” Eddie nodded.

Buck smiled happy with the fact that Eddie had been up and the fact that he chose to get back into bed. Even after he was spooning him maybe this wasn’t so one sided after all. Buck and Eddie crept down the stairs so they didn’t wake up Chimney because it was still kind of early. Buck quickly made some eggs, bacon, and toast and they ate it out on his balcony. It was all starting to feel too real, too intimate, too much like they were more than just friends. So he was gonna tell him, risk it and hope it would be ok.

“Hey Eddie I-“ Buck began to say before Hen interrupted.

“Hey guys I was thinking today I’m gonna go home my family needs me, and I need them too. With all the safety precautions it’s probably as safe as it’s gonna get.” Hen said.

“I think I need to go home too. I miss Chris more than anything.” Eddie nodded.

Buck fully understood Chris isn’t even his and he feels like a part of him is missing not seeing him. So he knew Eddie had to go...he hated that Eddie was leaving, and that he wouldn’t wake up next to him again, but Eddie needed to go. Now he’d lost any bit of confidence he’d had to tell Eddie...today wasn’t the day.

“Yeah you guys probably should. I miss Chris like crazy and he isn’t even mine so I can’t imagine how you must feel.” Buck smiled.

“I’m gonna go pack.” Hen grinned before going back inside.

“Uh sorry Buck what were you gonna say?” Eddie asked.

“Oh I’m just wondering if you wanted more coffee?” 

“You sure? It seemed serious.” Eddie said with concern.

“I’m sure.” Buck nodded.

“Ok...well I’m gonna go pack my things.”

Hen left an hour later. Soon after Eddie came down stairs with his bag.

“Thanks Buck I appreciate you letting me stay here.”

“Of course what are friends for.” Buck said nudging his shoulder.

“So I uh guess I’ll see you at work tomorrow.” Eddie smiled. 

“See ya.” Buck said opening the door for Eddie.

When Hen left Buck really didn’t feel that much different, but as soon as Eddie was gone he missed him. He missed his presence and even though it was only 2 nights Buck knew he’d miss having him in his bed.

Chimney finally managed to wake up.

“About time.” Buck joked.

“It’s strangely quiet. Where is everyone?”

“They went home. So not trying to push you out, but when are you going?” Buck asked.

“I don’t know. I just I don’t wanna expose Maddie and the baby.” Chimney sighed. “ I know I should be there, but I’m so scared....I’m terrified to put them in danger.”

“Hey it’s ok, no rush ok. I was just asking you’re welcome to stay here as long as you’d like.”

Buck usually loved his days off, but there was no where to go and nothing to do. They watched some tv, played some games,but time drug on so slow. Eventually Buck went to bed. It was earlier than usual, but he missed Eddie so much. He just wanted to sleep...the sooner he sleeps, the sooner he wakes up, and the sooner he sees Eddie.

He laid in bed on his MacBook for a bit and then Decided to face time Eddie. Just to see how things were going and Eddie didn’t answer. Buck was sad he really wanted to see Eddie. Ten minutes later Eddie FaceTimed Buck.

“Sorry I was tucking in Chris.” Eddie smiled.

“How is he?” Buck asked.

“He misses you a lot.” Eddie said.

“Me too.” Buck frowned.

“Hey how about some day you come over. I mean we already are exposed to the same germs and we can meet outside.” Eddie suggested.

“I like that idea.” Buck said 

They talked for over an hour, but at some point they both fell asleep. These kind of nights continued for a few weeks. Buck was falling more and more in love and it started to feel like maybe Eddie was too. There hadn’t been any sort of relationship discussion, but people who are just friends don’t talk all night until they fall asleep do they?

Everything was changing and Buck was sure they were flirting, and the looks on Eddies face seemed to look like he was reciprocating the feelings, but Eddie was hard to read and Buck still wasn’t certain.

Eddie didn’t even say goodbye after work, but Buck knew leaving work meant in just a few hours he’d be talking to Eddie again. Even only being able to see Eddie on the screen it was the closest he felt Eddie. Buck tried to FaceTime Eddie but he wouldn’t answer and Buck got worried. So he immediately ran down stairs and out the door. Driving probably a little too fast to Eddies. He began pounding on the door.

“What the hell?” Eddie said swinging open the door. 

“You weren’t answering and I got worried.”

“Oh yeah well I figured you might want more time to talk to your covid crush.” Eddie said with a hurt look.

“What?” Buck said.

“I heard Chim. Why didn’t you tell me you were dating someone? How are you it’s a pandemic and I thought you said you weren’t going too and I thought we were starting to...to...never mind.” Eddie said.

“Whoa whoa calm down. I think there’s been a misunderstanding.” Buck said.

“Ok then explain it to me.”

“It’s you, you’re who he is calling my covid crush. You’re the only person I’ve been talking too.”

“Really?” Eddie smiled.

“Really! Now that we have that figured out how about you tell me what you were gonna say....what did you think we were starting.”

“Buck we talk every night before bed, we fall asleep on FaceTime and also I’ve been in love with you for about the past year. Oh and I really want to kiss you. I mean I think it’s ok if it’s ok with you.”

“It’s more than ok with me.” 

Before Buck even realized Eddies lips were on his, and it was even better than he’d imagined.

“Eddie I love you too.”

“Do you want to sleep over.” Eddie asked.

Buck looked at Eddie a little surprised.

“No I really do mean sleep. Those nights in your bed with you I slept so well. If I’m being honest that air mattress was fine. I let the air out on purpose just to be close to you. How pathetic.”

“I mean I saw you in your boxers and had to run to take a cold shower....now that’s pathetic.” Buck laughed.

“Why do you think that morning you were spooning me I had already showered. Same reason.”

“Really?” Buck laughed.

“Um your muscular body was pressed against me and I’m only human I can only handle so much.”

Bucks face turned pink as Eddie grabbed his hand. “Let’s go lay down now, but be quiet on our way in if Chris sees you be won’t sleep.”

On their way down the hall Buck started to talk and Eddie cut him off with a kiss before shushing him and pushing him to his room and closing the door.

“I’m sorry I really did try to be quiet but I just can’t believe this all real and finally happening.”

“It’s ok. I feel the same way.” Eddie smiled.

The two climbed into Eddies bed and laid side by side and for the first time they both knew their feelings weren’t one sided.


End file.
